Sora's Diary
by Vincent Kisaragi
Summary: Jiminy has one. Why can he not? It starts off in Traverse town.
1. Entry 1

Just another average day.. The waves crashing against the shore.. All of my friends running through them, momentarily falling into the water.. Laughter filling the air.

Just another average day.. Wooden objects hitting one another, weapons flying through the air.. and more laugher.

Just another average day.. The cry of sea birds, swooping over with hopes of sharing our lunches. Bread being tossed every which way, and of course, more laughter.

It is this average day that I seek, yet it now no longer exists. The friends I once knew.. gone. The good times I shared no longer capable of reoccuring, yet strong memories within my mind. I'm no longer home. Maybe I never will be.

Just a day before, I arrived in Traverse Town. Upon getting here, I was met by Leon, a man who weilds the gunblade. He was a good fighter, and quite modest. I don't know who won our first battle, and he's not telling. Maybe one day I'll be awake, and I'll find out.

Accompanying him were two girls- One who, Leon told me, made sure my wounds were treated when I came in, and the other who wanted to poke the forming bruises. I think both of them are really nice, and they both want to help.

I've aquired this weapon which is far different than the one I used at home. They call it the Keyblade, and with that, I am called, "The Keyblade Master." They tried explaining things to me, but I don't fully understand. But, having the keyblade with me feels right.

I've also met two people who were sent by King Mickey (Can you believe it? A king!) to join me on a trip. Maybe I will find Riku and Kairi, who I lost two days ago. As friends, I've never been without them this long. I doubt they are within Traverse Town, but I guess I will find out when I tour it with Leon later this evening.

* * *

Touring Traverse Town was fun. I also realized how safe the First District is. I fought several Shadow creatures, the same things that were on Destiny Islands. The second district is really large! That's where we currently are. We're staying at the Hotel. And the Third district is quite small. It has a door, but I don't know how to open it, and it's troubling me.

Donald and Goofy are excellent in battle, but I'm still in awe of Leon. He's awesome! He may even be a match for Riku!

Speaking of Riku, he and Kairi aren't in Traverse Town. If I could look somewhere, I did. And they were nowhere to be found.

I forgot to mention Jiminy Cricket, who I met when meeting Donald and Goofy. He carries a journal, which is where I got my idea from. If he can record events in a journal, why can't I?

Aeris recommends that I get a good night's sleep, so I think I will do just so. Supposedly, we'll be going to shops around the First District, and then leaving to another world tomorrow. It makes me nervous, but I'll be ready. I must find Kairi and Riku!


	2. Entry 2

Yuffie woke me up this morning. She likes sitting on people. And I don't like being sat on. Or being tackled down to the ground in one of Kairi's hugs- Not that I wouldn't mind one now. I don't know whether she or Riku would be alright. Leon took us first to see a friend of his- Cid Highwind. who seemed to like to chew on things, as though relieving an old habit. He is full of knowledge of Gummi Ships- something that I learned isn't edible, and is transportation.

I also learned that Donald and Goofy have one, which is how they got here from the Castle. Cid told us he could update their ship to warp, but he is out of them! I guess we either have to wait, or find one ourselves. He told us to keep checking in.

I didn't have enough Munny to get everything that I needed, so I decided to train around the other districts. It's strange how everything that falls drops Munny. Strange, but convenient, so I shouldn't complain. After I went around a few times, I could feel my strenghths and defenses rising. It was something that would slowly occur on Destiny Islands, but it seemed quite often that I improved out here. Even Leon, who had stayed with us to make sure we were doing alright, seemed impressed. I had several cuts and scrapes when I returned to the hotel, and Aeris was more than happy to treat them.

Aeris recommended a small nap before we left. She's so motherly, yet she seems lonely. I did take a nap, Donald and Goofy deciding not to. Aeris said that they'd pay for it later. Even menacing things sound nice when Aeris says them. I'm not sure if she ever could hurt a living being, but Yuffie says she was told that Aeris is a good fighter. Yuffie once again woke me from my sleep, hovering over me with that playful giggle of hers. I looked over to Squall, who had been watching me sleep, and gave me a look as though he had found sleep to be a weakness. Out of all the times I had saw him, not once was he sleeping. It would explain the faint bags lingering beneath his eyes.

Aeris and Yuffie were sad to see me go. I am sure Squall was (at least, I told myself so), but his ability to appear not to care is quite perfected.

* * *

Cid still did not have what was needed to enhance the Gummi Ship, but we're willing to take off anyway. It was some sort of Warp block that would make the trip ages shorter, but there are things that need to be done, and keyholes that I am required to seal. I want to help before it's too late.

Donald isn't willing to let anyone touch the controls of the Gummi Ship. Not even Goofy, but I'd understand why in his case. He barely knows how to comprehend anything. I doubt he would be able to remember every thing needed to pilot the Gummi Ship. There is one thing that Donald allows me to do, which I'm sure Selphie would find interest in. I hope she, Tidus, and Wakka are okay as well. The button allows me to fire at enemy ships. There are enemies everywhere, even if they don't want to take your life.

Goofy was a little jealous of that, and even though Donald has more trust in Goofy, I'm sure he wanted to make sure we'd be safe. Safe-er, that is. Donald found his fancy in entering Wonderland, so I am sure that's where we're headed.


End file.
